


Dream catcher

by meimeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Есть такие города, в которых никто никогда не выходит.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 1





	Dream catcher

Хосок провожает взглядом очередную станцию, приложив голову к прохладному стеклу большого окна, и прибавляет громкость в наушниках. Поезд несётся по рельсам почти бесшумно, баюкает только, слегка покачивая, и веки под мягкие ноты акустики тяжелеют как-то сами собой, пока за пределами тёплых, уютных вагонов проносится хмурый осенний пейзаж. 

Хосок неотрывно глядит на морскую лазурь и мудрёные песчаные замки, пока морской бриз треплет его серебристые волосы, краской убитые напрочь. Однако же буйные синие волны вдруг сохнут в одну секунду, а хрупкие стены из белых песков беспечно смахивает чья-то ладонь, лишь бегло касаясь плеча Хосока. Тот недовольно жмурится, отворачиваясь, словно ребёнок, разбуженный в школу.

— Ещё пять минут, — тихо бормочет он, не уследив за тем, как один наушник падает на колено.

— Да хоть десять, — в мужском хрипловатом голосе откуда-то слева даже сквозь дрёму слышна улыбка. Такая игривая, сахарно-сладкая. — Только уберите, пожалуйста, рюкзак с моего места.

Хосок вмиг возвращается мыслями в поезд, поспешно продрав глаза, и тут же неловко извиняется, выполняя просьбу. Незнакомец, похоже, не злится ни капли, только вновь протягивает ладонь на этот раз для рукопожатия, устроившись в своём кресле:

— Ли Минхёк, — представляется он с широкой улыбкой, сияющей сотней вольфрамовых лампочек. 

Красиво.

Хосок называет своё имя, протягивая навстречу крепкую руку, но сжимает чужую как-то робко и осторожно, тоже с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Куда едешь? — спрашивает Минхёк, вот так запросто перескакивая на «ты», и небрежным, отточенным жестом откидывает назад свою светлую чёлку. У него мягкий, приятный голос, острые скулы, посечённые волосы и, как позже выяснится, язык длиной в километр.

У Хосока билет до конечной, и обычно он проводит путь в абсолютном покое с парой наушников, но Минхёк, который буквально через секунду выдаёт непрерывный поток информации про учёбу, работу, собаку, портит ему все планы. Он говорит увлечённо и громко, без капли стеснения, будто у них с Хосоком лет десять крепчайшей дружбы и целый мешок приключений где-нибудь за плечами.

Минхёку уже девятнадцать, он учится на журфаке и подрабатывает бариста, а собачку в его семье зовут Дамби, и он носит её фотографию в кошельке со школы, а ещё мечтает писать картины и показывает миллиард набросков, рисунков, портретов и скетчей.

Хосоку весной было двадцать восемь, он в дороге после ночной смены и сейчас может мечтать лишь о тишине и спокойствии, но слушает, слушает, слушает, слушает, ведь его сердце такое большое и доброе.

— Ой, кстати, как-то раз я случайно отправил член в наш чат с боссом, знаешь, меня уволили тем же вечером за одну несчастную фотку из интернета, ты вообще можешь себе представить? И это после полугода работы.

— Боже....— вздыхает Хосок, закатывая глаза, потому что вау, кто-то терпел Минхёка полгода. Пожать бы руку этому бедняге.

— А ты кто по образованию?

— Никто, — в выжидающем взгляде Минхёка вопрос читается слишком отчётливо, так что Хосок поясняет: — Я не доучился.

— Почему? 

— Ну... Просто бросил.

— Почему?

Хосок устало вздыхает, отворачиваясь к окну, и вынимает наушники, которые до этого успел сунуть в карман.

— Подожди, прости, я...— Минхёк чисто рефлекторно хватает чужую руку, но отступает секундой позже, опомнившись. Неловкая пауза, пускай и короткая, давит на плечи тяжёлым камнем и мигает перед глазами огромной багряной лампой, так что Минхёк в сверхскоростном режиме разыскивает в чертогах разума любые слова и фразы для продолжения разговора. — А кем ты хотел бы стать? 

— Артистом каким-то, наверное, — Хосок отвлекается от запутанных тоненьких проводов у себя в ладонях, задумчиво улыбнувшись. — Концерты, фанаты, туры. Было бы здорово.

— Ты бы хотел поехать в какое-то конкретное место?

— Куда угодно. Может, однажды выберусь.

— Когда? — Минхёк слышит в ответ тишину и лишь повторяет: — Однажды — это когда?

— Когда будут деньги, возможности, время свободное, — терпеливо поясняет Хосок, едва не закатывая глаза ещё раз. Почему он должен объяснять такие очевидные вещи?

— Знаешь, пока один человек годами копит на Феррари, другой уже колесит по свету на старом Пикапе под Ван Дирекшн, — назидательно произносит Минхёк с таким видом, словно прожил жизнь уже раз сорок и правда знает, о чём говорит. 

Хосок вздыхает снова, уже и не замечая. В юности ему всё казалось таким же простым и безоблачным, и море было по колено, и амбиции высились прям до небес. А потом он вернулся домой и не увидел там мебели.

— Ты можешь быть счастливым здесь и сейчас, не надо ждать никакого случая, — упорствует Минхёк, пока поезд сбавляет ход перед очередной остановкой. — Я докажу тебе.

Хосок смотрит скептически и, похоже, не торопится отвечать, а между тем пейзаж снаружи замирает совсем.

— Выйдем здесь, — Минхёк поспешно застёгивает своё пальто, закинув на плечо сумку, и в его голосе нет даже крошечного намёка на вопрос. — Давай быстрей, а то скоро тронемся.

— Ты серьёзно? — Хосок наблюдает за чужой суетой с какой-то детской растерянностью, широко распахнув глаза. Рядом с Минхёком он и сам скоро тронется, а как вообще можно не.

— Господи...— Минхёк цепляется крепче за его руку и тянет к выходу, а Хосок успевает только схватить рюкзак со своими скромными пожитками. Он даже не слышал толком название станции, перед тем как сойти, но вот поезд скрывается где-то вдали, оставляя на старом убогом вокзале только двоих пассажиров, пока над их головами сгущаются серые тучи. 

— Ты хотя бы бывал здесь раньше? — Хосок беспокойно оглядывается в поисках кого-нибудь местного, но безуспешно.

— Нет.

Всё это выглядит как полнейший абсурд, поблизости нет ни домов, ни магазинов, а в здании вокзала сидят полторы калеки, и те, наверное, все из местного персонала. Хосок подходит к низкорослому седому мужчине, который бросается в глаза первым, и вежливо начинает:

— Здравствуйте, вы не подскажете, когда будет следующий презд до Кванджу?

— В семь ровно. Другие здесь не останавливаются.

Часы на запястье Хосока показывают без четверти два. Блестяще.

Минхёк бодрой походкой идёт наружу, пока его попутчик плетётся сзади, хмурый и молчаливый. От зверского убийства в неизвестной глуши его удерживают лишь ангельское терпение и уголовный кодекс, но Минхёк, похоже, не замечает. 

У них под ногами не асфальт даже, заезженная тропа и камни. Кто вообще придумал строить железнодорожные станции на отшибе?

Минхёк восхищённо осматривается, цепляясь взглядом за дряхлый, ржавый вагончик с кофе, и уже через пару минут у него в руках красуются два бумажных стаканчика с каким-то винтажным принтом. Хосок делает первый глоток и мгновенно морщится — горько, мерзко и горячо, но вполне пригодно, чтоб греть замёрзшие руки. Минхёк неотрывно смотрит, тоже стараясь чуть-чуть согреться, и нежная улыбка слегка касается его губ. 

— Ты такой смешной, знаешь.

— Мы могли сейчас быть в тёплом поезде, но ради своей прихоти ты просто взял и...

— Ты когда-нибудь читал Брэдбери? — спрашивает Минхёк, направляясь дальше по широкой тропе, пока ветер игриво подхватывает его тонкий зелёный шарф и путает волосы.

— Нет.

— И чему вас только учат в вашей взрослой жизни, кошмар какой-то, — он цедит в своём стакане омерзительный растворимый, как будто бы это вино многолетней выдержки, и продолжает: — Есть такие города, в которых никто никогда не выходит. Ты видел на платформе хоть кого-нибудь, кроме нас?

— Тяжело найти таких дураков.

— О, то есть я дурак? — Минхёк останавливается и встаёт напротив, глядя прямо в глаза. — Ты вообще посмотрел на них? Неспеша ковыляют куда-то, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, и в их взрослых головах уже нет места ничему безрассудному, — он мягко кладёт ладонь на чужую грудь, украв в секунду размеренный, тихий стук. — Семнадцать вагонов дураков, у которых вот тут больше ничего не горит. И ты правда жалеешь, что вышел?

Хосок нервно сглатывает, когда к щекам вдруг приливает кровь, а сердце своевольно бушует под рёбрами. Минхёк прикасается так, словно имеет на это полное право, но даже после в груди что-то мерзко скребёт и ноет, горит и кусает, а Хосок лишь кутается в свою куртку, совсем как в надёжное, тёплое одеяло, когда за окном сгущается тьма, а из-под кровати крадутся монстры.

— Идём, пока под дождь не попали, — предупреждает он и ускоряет шаг, завидев поблизости тёмные крыши.

Минхёку и серость, и тучи по боку, но он тоже идёт быстрее, чтобы не отставать. Домишки в этом подобии города совсем скромные, с деревянными окнами и облезлыми стенами, а людей на улицах днём с огнём не сыскать, но Минхёк находит кое-что более интересное: захламлённую старую лавку без вывески и названия.

— Зайдём? — он предлагает так, будто у Хосока есть выбор.

— Зайдём.

Внутри царит запах книг и сухой листвы, запах чердачной пыли и хвойных игл. 

Запах глубокой и неизбежной старости.

На стенах развешены амулеты с глазами и чёрными перьями, странные, непонятные, а на полках разложены мелкие камешки всевозможных оттенков. Где-то в углу красуются ветхие детские куклы из тканей, из сена, фарфора, а прямо над ними — древесные рамки с винтажными фото и засушенными ромашками.

Хосок, затаив дыхание, тут же цепляется взглядом за каждую вещь и каждый осколок света на пыльных полках, где будто бы собраны целые жизни и поколения. 

— Ко мне нечасто заходят гости, — подаёт голос старушка в скрипящем кресле и с дряхлой книжонкой на острых коленках. — Вы не местные?

— Нет, случайно вышли на станции, — отвечает Хосок, расстёгивая куртку. Здесь довольно тепло, а в груди непривычно спокойно.

— Случайно, — она усмехается, закрывая книгу, и Минхёк разглядывает название. 

— О, вы читаете «Лекарство от меланхолии»?

— Уже в двадцать третий раз, — кивает старушка с добродушной улыбкой, покачиваясь в своём кресле. — Вы пришли купить что-нибудь?

— А вам не жаль продавать всё это? — Хосок осматривается снова, но не находит ценников.

— Моё время уже на исходе, но вещи получают новую жизнь с каждым новым хозяином. Ты понимаешь?

Хосок кивает, но старушка недоверчиво щурится и головой качает, вздыхая тягостно:

— На меня так смотрит наш дряхлый и нудный дед с соседней улицы. Не выношу его.

Минхёк смеётся тихонько, прикрывшись большим рукавом пальто, потому что в точку. А после старательно роется в своей сумке, выворачивая маленькие кармашки и шумит при этом так, словно у него там тринадцать квартир в миниатюре.

— Что можно купить на это? — он торопливо протягивает несколько мятых купюр и звенящих монеток — всё что нашёл — и улыбается так тепло и счастливо, как никогда до этого.

Вскоре в его ладонь ложится маленький ловец снов тёмно-синего цвета и с чёрными пушистыми перьями. Он стоит гораздо дороже в любом магазине из существующих, но старушка всё с той же улыбкой его отдаёт, а затем протягивает свою потрёпанную книжку с желтоватыми страницами уже Хосоку. 

— Тебе она нужна больше, поэтому забирай.

— Спасибо, — Хосок робко благодарит, принимая подарок, и лезет в карман в поисках бумажника, но Минхёк вцепляется в его руку, предупреждая. 

— Спасибо большое, — добавляет и он, а после направляется к выходу, так и не отпустив чужое запястье.

Снаружи пахнет осенней сыростью и мокрым асфальтом, хотя в лавке дождя слышно не было. Минхёк подставляет ладони навстречу холодным каплям и смотрит вперёд, столкнувшись взглядом с деревянной вывеской местной закусочной.

— Наперегонки?

— Что?

— Кто последний, тот платит за ужин! — громко бросает Минхёк и срывается с места в одну секунду, не трудясь даже обходить лужи, и Хосок бежит следом. Так же.

Он вообще-то спортивный и сильный, и в зал ходит дважды в неделю, и кто такой Ли Минхёк, чтобы выиграть? Хосок несётся безудержно со всех ног, как на самом важном соревновании, и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся по-детски радостно, когда обгоняет и касается нужной двери.

Минхёк пытается отдышаться где-то поблизости, вытирая с лица дождевые капли, и смотрит своим восхищённым, горящим взглядом, едва успокоив сердце. 

Он готов проиграть миллион забегов, чтоб услышать это ещё раз.

Они вдвоём усаживаются за маленький деревянный столик у окна, и Минхёк вытирает волосы своим шарфом, который вообще-то тоже успел промокнуть.

— Кстати, я потратил последние деньги в лавке, — вдруг сообщает он, наслаждаясь немым замешательством во взгляде напротив.

— Ах ты...

— Вообще-то я для тебя старался, — Минхёк кладёт купленный талисман на стол. — У меня уже есть один, так что это тебе. Чудовища не придут.

Хосок гладит мокрыми пальцами тёмные нити и пёрышки, и улыбка, летящая, светлая, касается его губ. Минхёк торопливо отводит взгляд и тычет пальцем в первый попавшийся пункт меню.

— Я буду это.

— Вау, у тебя есть деньги?

— Ну хён, — капризно тянет Минхёк и только потом смотрит на свой выбор. Шоколадное пирожное в глазури. Ладно.

Себе Хосок набирает салатов и мяса, счастливо уплетая за обе щеки, и тарелки постепенно пустеют, но, конечно же, он не забывает поделиться с Минхёком.

Остатками.

— Господи, ты ужасен, — причитает Минхёк, уходя к двери в туалет, и Хосок улыбается снова, на этот раз торжествующе. А потом заказывает две чашки кофе, потому что он всё же, наверное, малость ангел.

Его телефон звонит минутой позже.

— Хосок-а? Ты в порядке?

Чёрт.

Голос Кихёна на том конце провода звучит не на шутку обеспокоенным, а где-то на фоне шумят уходящие поезда. Хосок совсем забыл.

— Мы с Чангюном пришли тебя встретить, ты где?

— Я не знаю, Кихён.

— В смысле? 

— Просто не знаю, — повторяет Хосок. — Я вышел на другой станции с каким-то сумасшедшим типом, и, клянусь, в моей жизни не случалось ничего более абсурдного, но я, кажется, счастлив.

Кихён молчит в трубку какое-то время, видимо, подбирая слова, так что Хосок продолжает:

— Я приеду на следующем поезде, прости, что забыл предупредить. Ты слушаешь?

— Да-да, я здесь, — уже спокойнее отзывается Кихён. — Не забудь потом в красках всё рассказать, и, кстати, с тебя курочка.

— За моральный ущерб, да? 

— А то. Ладно, удачи на свидании.

— Это не...— собирается возразить Хосок, но поток объяснений прерывают короткие гудки.

Полный провал.

Минхёк возвращается сразу после и берёт в ладони белую чашку с крепким горячим кофе.

— Спасибо, — роняет он, заметив телефон на столе, и Хосок только молча кивает. — Тебе звонил кто-то?

— Мой друг, к которому я должен был уже приехать. 

— Друг, — тихо повторяет Минхёк с какой-то печальной улыбкой. — Прости, это моя вина.

— Да ладно тебе, он недавно съехался со своим парнем, им там и вдвоём нормально. А меня пригласили как раз на новоселье.

— О, вот как? — Минхёк поднимает взгляд, заметно приободрившись, и даже возвращается к своему привычному беззаботному выражению.

Хосок отпивает кофе и смотрит на циферблат у себя на запястье. Почти шесть вечера.

— Ты спрашивал, почему я бросил учёбу, — вдруг начинает он. — Я просто хотел стать айдолом и даже прошёл прослушивание. Из кожи вон лез в мечтах дебютировать, но потом пришёл домой, а там и мебели не осталось толком. Мама не могла больше оплачивать стажировку и продавала всё.

— О Господи, я...

— Не извиняйся, я же сам решил рассказать, — тут же перебивает Хосок, улыбнувшись только. — К тому же сейчас я пою в клубе и живу очень даже неплохо, так что всё в порядке.

— А ты бы спел для меня? — неловко спрашивает Минхёк, а Хосок и правда поёт.

Уже на улице, по пути на вокзал, и это определённо лучшее, что мог услышать безликий и тихий город за всю историю своего существования. Минхёк прижимает к груди взмокшую ладонь, ловя и присваивая каждое слово, каждую ноту и строчку, а между тем перед ним открывается та самая заезженная тропа, на этот раз омытая лужами. Минхёк бы их обошёл, но он занят кое-чем поважнее, к тому же его джинсы и так безнадёжно испорчены и заляпаны грязью.

Эта песня как будто бы из дорамы, для тех самых волнующих сцен с долгожданным неловким признанием и тягучими поцелуями под дождём. Минхёк замирает на месте, смотря неотрывно своими большими и карими Хосоку куда-то под рёбра, в самую суть, и ничто иное не имеет значения в ту секунду, когда их взгляды встречаются на краю уже такого родного города. Хосок не поёт больше, и сверху не срывается дождь, но и это совершенно неважно, когда Минхёк прикладывает свои большие ладони к его румяным щекам и тянет как можно ближе.

— Поцелуешь меня? 

— Но мне двадцать восемь мы...

— Я помню, сколько тебе лет, — обрывает Минхёк и шепчет вновь прямо в губы: — Ты поцелуешь меня?

Хосок и правда целует. Так мягко, нежно и трепетно, беспорядочно путая пальцами волосы на чужом затылке, а Минхёк прикрывает глаза безмятежно, доверчиво, и лишь дрожи его ресниц достаточно, чтоб кирпичные стены в груди Хосока осыпались тут же ветхим карточным домиком.

Он ещё никогда не был таким счастливым, и Минхёк, наверное, тоже. 

— Мы же ещё увидимся? — Хосок спрашивает с необъяснимым, давящим беспокойством, как будто бы больше не. Но вдруг отвлекается на резкий шум мотора где-то неподалёку.

Ободранный, мать его, красный Пикап. Серьёзно?

Хосок тормозит его тут же — так будет быстрее — и оборачивается к Минхёку, всё ещё дожидаясь ответа.

— Конечно увидимся, — уверяет тот, улыбаясь в своей обычной манере, и добавляет шёпотом, еле слышно: — Как только ты закроешь глаза.

— В смысле?

Хосок даже не успевает уточнить, когда возле него замирает остановленная машина.

— Вас подвезти? — дружелюбный водитель приветливо улыбается, приоткрыв окно.

— Да, нам нужно на станцию до семи.

— Нам? — мужчина удивлённо осматривает дорогу. — Это кому?

Хосок торопится обернуться вновь, но видит лишь унылую пустоту и сырую землю.

Уже в пути водитель уверенно сообщает, что вообще не проезжал никакого города.

«Конечно увидимся, — звучит в голове у Хосока всё так же мягко и малость хрипло. — Как только ты закроешь глаза».

Он мигом вынимает из рюкзака подаренный амулет и отчаянно вцепляется в него дрожащими пальцами.

Чудовища не придут.

Но Ли Минхёк — очень даже возможно.


End file.
